MERLIN and the BATTLE OF ALBION
by ImperfectSystem
Summary: AU- Set in Series 4 Sword in the Stone part 2. Merlin can't stop thinking of Morgana and the war ahead and soon decides to do something about it. He calls upon the great Paladin forces.
1. Chapter 1 UNEASY NIGHT

**Merlin-Paladin**

Chapter One- UNEASY SLEEP

Camelot was taken...finally taken. Morgana had finally taken the great white city with force. She should be happy. She walked to her new chambers in hopes of some sleep after all this work; killing innocence, torturing knights, then there was that little problem of her brother's disappearance along with _him_.

Merlin. The only one who could stop her had escaped. There was no telling what he could do to overthrown her. Merlin, the man who had poisoned her and lied to her, and pushed her down the path she was now running through.

Even though he was long away from her he could still feel him, his presence always looming near. She had to admit she was afraid. Afraid of the boy's affect on her, afraid of what he would do next time he faced her and to top all that the way that Alator had spoken to him and had looked at the young warlock she could not help but suspect that perhaps Merlin is what the Druids called Emrys.

Slowly she dismissed her thoughts and slipped even more into the dreaming.

'_Morgana, stop!' came the firm call of Merlin._

_Of course Morgana had not headed him and continued to walk calmly ahead. 'Leave me alone Emrys!'_

'_No I won't,' he had caught up to her and grabbed hold of her wrist, 'and stop calling me that.'_

'_Why, that is your name is it not?' she snatched her hand from his grasp and turned around to continue her course._

'_Why am I cursed to lose everyone I LOVE?' she heard him yell behind her. _

Merlin sat up against the tree unable to sleep. His thoughts dwelled on the battle ahead. Arthur had caught up with his little bluff about the first king of Camelot and the sword in the stone but thanked him for the encouragement all the same.

"Not sleeping well then, Merlin?" the young wizard looked to see his king standing in front of him clutching his new sword.

Merlin eyed the blond king. "I can't stop thinking about-."

"Her?"

He knew who Arthur was talking about. "Why is it I can never have a normal, happy life?"

Arthur shrugged, "It appears that you may be curse Merlin."

It may be more true than he realised. At first it was Freya, his first love, killed by Arthur in her beast form. Then there was Morgana. Even before her ascension to evil he could not have her due to their status. Morgana the king's ward and Merlin was Arthur's manservant. The fates were against his happiness in this world and he hated that. "Why couldn't me and Morgana be together earlier?"

"Because my father was king and he would have had your head," answered the blond king.

"You know we talked about running away...Morgana and me, she wanted to run away with me to Ealdor. She wanted to start a family of our own there, away from Uther, from all these problems."

Arthur sighed at his servant's statement. "And would you...have left?"

Merlin would have said _yes_ but that answer merely came out as a shrug. He now thought that perhaps if he had just paid more attention to the then Lady Morgana that perhaps she would never had turned to Morgause in the first place.

As he watched Arthur walk away from him he caught a glimpse of his sword, "Ezkalibur."

"What," Arthur turned to his manservant, "what did you say?"

Merlin pointed at the blade dangling on Arthur's belt. "When the Great Dragon had given the sword powers I had the honour of naming it Ezkalibur."

Arthur nodded in understanding and continued on his way.

Merlin's mind suddenly went straight to Morgana; her beauty, her kindness, her bravery, the things that attracted him to her in the first place. He needed to have at least one last chance to save her. And he needed all the help he could get.

Chapter Two- THE PALADIN COUNCIL

It was late night, so late it was early. The coldness was enough to keep him awake, wide awake.


	2. Chapter 2 PALADIN COUNCIL

**Merlin-Paladin**

**I own nothing in the Merlin TV series. The Paladin Council however is my conception. Paladins were a real form of military in the middle ages.**

Chapter Two- THE PALADIN COUNCIL

It was late night, so late it was early. The coldness was enough to keep him awake as he slowly walked through the woods with silence surrounding him. Merlin continued straight dead ahead until he came to a clearing where a large rock stood in the centre.

It was the same place where the survivors who escaped Camelot witnessed their King Arthur draw the sword Ezkalibor out of the stone and confirming his rightful place as their ruler.

"Long time, no see eh, Emrys," came the nestle voice from among the trees before him.

"What are you talking about Seth, you haven't met Emrys in your entire life," came another voice and soon as Merlin stood still as several people emerged from the forest around him.

At first Merlin was startled but soon he knew who exactly they were. Men and women in dark robes with shining metal shoulder pads and armoured chests. They each had either a shield and a long sword or a two-handed long sword.

They all stared at him with interest and yearning. One from among them, an elderly approached the young warlock. He stood right in front of him and began to examine Merlin's features. There was a smile illuminating past his bushy beard. "You're Paladins aren't you?"

The old man nodded and then suddenly went down on one knee. Then they all followed suite and kneeled down to him. "All hail Emrys, the Last Dragonlord. All hail Emrys the Great!" they chanted as they stood back up.

Merlin couldn't say that he was impressed and rather flattered of the amount of attention he was receiving.

There was a fine grin passing through Merlin's long face but all that soon faded as he saw a figure come from behind.

Arthur Pendragon had been following him and had just come out from the dark with a mixture of confusion and disbelief etched on his expression. Guinevere then followed out of the shadows, followed by Tristan and Isolde, all mirroring Arthur's surprised look.

"I...I can explain Arthur-."

"Explain what?" Arthur interjected, "How you have been practicing magic when my father had condoned it?"

Merlin took a few steps back. "Calm yourself my king," the old man approached Merlin closer and now stood between the wizard and his King Arthur. "Artorius Castus Pendragon, I remember you," said the old Paladin.

"Do I know you old man?"

"I have been present at the births of both our heroes. Myrddion Merlin Emrys and you Artorius." The Paladin explained. "We are your allies and wish to head the call of the last Dragonlord," he politely gestured to Merlin, "to aide you in your battle to retake Camelot."

"Why would you want to help me?" asked Arthur curiously, keeping a close eye on both the old man and Merlin.

"The Paladin Order have for centuries been protecting your family and that of Balinor's ancestors. I have to admit that we have lost sight of Merlin for sometime after Balinor departed from Ealdor." He stopped to look at Merlin with eyes searching his for forgiveness before continuing, "My brothers have and sisters have been awaiting yours and Emrys' arrival since the birth of Camelot and have prophesied his coming before yours. We wish to see Albion united. We know you will be a great king Artorius." He then kneeled down again but the others did not follow.

Arthur smiled but also saw the patient looks from the others. "Why don't you follow your master?" he asked them with suspicion.

"We follow Emrys and Emrys alone my lord," said one of the Paladins.

"He is _our_ king my lord," said another.

Arthur turned to Merlin who then faced the others and gave a confirmation gesture and then they all kneeled down to Arthur. The blond king then turned to Merlin and asked him the very important question that rose once he had found out about his magic. "Why Merlin?" he asked, "why did you have to keep this from me?"

"Arthur you have to believe me that I have always been on your side, I have protected you and your kingdom ever since I arrived. I tried to protect as much lives as I possibly could but I was still under fear of what could happen if Uther had found out. Every execution drew me ever more away from telling you." Merlin let out a deep breath in he was frantic for words to help his case. "Believe me Arthur, I have been saving your life and those in Camelot and out for the past few years and I will always do that. I have only ever used my magic for good. So have a lot of people here and a lot more people everywhere, even those Uther have prosecuted. You have to admit Arthur that every evil that Camelot has faced since your father's reign has been created _by_ him."

Arthur let out a sigh- his eyes suddenly felt the grass on his boots more interesting, "So what now then Emrys?"

"Arthur," Merlin gave him a sideways glance. "I swear it, Arthur. I swear I live only to serve you." When Merlin saw that what he said was having little affect on his king, he began to break. "Do you think I like it? You have no idea how many things I have sacrificed for you and your kingdom. You have no idea how many people I've lost serving and protecting you within the shadows." He began to pace around, "I have lost so many loved ones for you, Freya, you remember her? The druid girl that turned into a bastet, she was my first love and I was even planning to run away with her, then you drover her with a sword!" Merlin pointed furiously at him. Arthur stepped back to Gwen when he saw Merlin's eyes which seemed to begin to turn red.

"Calm yourself Emrys," the old man put a gentle hnd on his shoulder, calming him down a bit. "The Lady Morgana was the source of a dark magic that turned Camelot into a deep sleep, you remember that Artorius."

Arthur nodded.

"At this point Emrys..._Merlin_ and the Lady Morgana had fallen for each other. Because Morgana was the source of the magic the only way to dtop it was to destroy the source. Merlin had sacrificed her love to protect your kingdom, Artorius. You and your kingdom have been under his secret protection for years. It is his destiny."

At this point Arthur started to have tears appearing from the corners of his eyes.

"When I saw you depressed over Gwen I could relate. I thought of how unfair it was that fate saw fit to grant you love and deny mine twice." Then Merlin knelt down. "Even though I felt injustice done to me, when you killed Freya even after I had calmed her down, I still stook by your side Arthur. I always have and always will serve you-."

Arthur quickly grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him into an embrace. "You need dot bow to anyone, Merlin. It is all of us who should be bowing to you..._Emrys._" they broke apart and looked at each other. "You have been like a brother to me Merlin. A real friend and you have proven your loyalty time and time again. We are all in your debt."

Merlin stood by the boulder that once held Ezkalibor. He was surrounded by Paladins and the rest of the people of Camelot.

The old Paladin approached him with a silver crown and white staff and a blue emerald on the top. Another behind him approached two other Paladin knights; one with his new Paladin battle robes and armour and the other with a sword. "Myrddion Merlin Emrys, with this crown and staff of Albion you shall rule over your kingdom," he handed him the staff and placed the silver crown safely atop his head. Fitting snugly behind his big ears, "And may you rule with just and wisdom."

Soon the old man moved aside to let the other one hand him his robes. The soft material was slipped over his shoulders. Then came the sword bearer. "And with this sword Sava may you judge with wisdom and compassion," announced the old man. "Long live Merlin, the last Dragonlord and the first king of all magic in Albion!"

There were cheers and grand gestures all around him. He felt a rush of excitement, the feeling of attention he would have to get used to but then he suddenly thought of her again. Morgana. He was sure now he could save her. He walked over to his best friend and the two kings looked to their people. "TO BATTLE!"

\


	3. Chapter 3 APPROACH

I own nothing in the Merlin TV Series nro anything left be BBC.

**Chapter Three- APPROACH**

Morgana watched out of her window. Her eyes focusing on nothing in particular. Just a feeling of great power...but not her powers. Somwhere in the forest she could feel him...Emrys working his powers to bring her down. This she could not let happen.

when she heard the door to her chambers open she turned to see two armed guards escorting a younf knight.

"Ah Gwaine. How was the food? Good?" she gmirked.

"Better than the company Morgana" he simply said.

Morgana walked up to him. She began to feel him... his body, his arms while at the same time read his character. "You really do remind me of Merlin. Kind, selfless, a little handsome all the same," she stopped in front of him and examined his face. "So tell me Gwaine, I hear your loyalty to the young sorcerer surpasses the loyalty you hold for you king."

"What? Merlin is a sorcerer?" He was shocked but remained firm.

"Ah yes, Merlin the bumbling and humble manservant to the great King Arthur of Camelot. Who would have guessed he would be a wizard. And to think that he and I had to have our relationship in secret just because Uther felt we were different." she faced away from the knight and stared out her window into the morning sky. "But he was wrong...we were never different..."

"No you're wrong Milady. If Merlin had magic then I know he has used it for the good. He is the greatest, bravest, most loyal and kindest man I have ever seen." Gwaine stated clutching his fists beside him. "I take it that that was the reason you fell for him in the first place."

Like a viper she turned around and smacked the knight of Camelot across the face. "So tell me are you still loyal to him?"

Gwaine nodded.

"Good, now I will know his pressure point." an evil grin appeared on her face. Gwaine was not going to like this...

Outside the walls to the mighty city, a white figure approached. A white staff with an emerald on the top fastened tight on his back and a shining sword resting in its scabbard, ready to fight was belted at his side.

He was a lone ranger, one that the Southron would ever count as a creditable threat...they were wrong...

Several guards attempted to stop this intruder as he approached the gates only to be disarmed and knocked to the ground with one swift twirld of his staff, taken like a flash of light from the sheath on his back and returned just as quickly.

Helios was the first to see what happened and ran to her Queen. bursting into her chambers he huffed. "My Queen. someone has single-handedly dispatched my troops guarding the front gate. I have never seen an attack like it."

A flash of terror crossed Morgana's beautiful face. "Emrys."

In the courtyard, the lone ranger stopped at the centre, the noose was taken down so it appeared more bigger. Then he found himself surrounded by Southron soldiers.

A bulky man with dark skin appeared from amongst them. "So, you are the great Emrys...interesting...how very interesting. I am Helios, remember that name wizard. I'll be your last acquaintance you'll ever meet," he said with a firm iron tone.

Meanwhile Morgana watched by through her window, eyeing the stranger. His face was covered by the shadows eminated by the cowl he wore. White robes that reached his ankles with a sharp tip forming an arrow by the two halves of his robes. he wore two steal shoulder blades and was armed only by a sword and white staff. He was definitely a wizard.

Then to her surpise she the lone stranger then turned his head and was now staring directly at her. And she saw his face, even from afar. "Merlin?"

Then, out of nowhere strings of light smoke rained down from the skies and out of them appeared people. Men and women in black robes under silver metal armour stepped out of the streams and stood on both sides of Merlin.

Helios and his men took huge steps back and drew out there swords. Merlin started running up to him with his Paladins following. They leaped into the sky, treading the air they stood on as they descended and Merlin who already drew out his sword struck, piercing his arm but Helios had taken more steps back and evaided more blows from the warlock. He was abot to strike Merlin when a loud clanger came from the entrance to the city. King Arthur has arrived.

Merlin smiled at this and continued to fight...

**Chapter Four- FOR ARTORIUS... AND FOR ALBION!**

Morgana ran as fast as she could to her men-at-arms awaiting her at the Main Hall. She needed as much protection as possible. _Merlin was Emrys!...Emrys was her true love!_


	4. Chapter 4 FOR ARTHUR AND FOR ALBION!

**I own nothing of Merlin TV Series or the BBC.**

**Chapter Four- FOR ARTORIUS... AND FOR ALBION!**

Morgana ran as fast as she could to her men-at-arms awaiting her at the Main Hall. She needed as much protection as possible. Merlin was Emrys!...Emrys was her true love!

She needed to have her protection around her and quick. If Emrys was Merlin then that would make what he does to her, personal. that would only intensify his hate for her and apply to his strength. "Merlin?" The name hung in the air and chased after her as she burst into the throne room. "Guards!" SHe yelled, "Protect me at any cost!"

They obeyed her command and took to the doors. Morgana then took a long and deep breath in. She needed to confront her former lover before it got too messy. She walked to the balcony where she once had to watch the executions in Uther's reign of terror.

Just being there had given her shivers, familiar shivers of her father's sins.

In the courtyard outside Merlin and his Paladins were fighting off as much of Helios' men as possible. They heard Arthur's clashes behind them. Merlin was fightinf with Sava in both hands. Although Sava was not meant to be a Two-handed weapon, Merlin was still getting used to the new sword. Forged from the Minerals of the Blessed in Avalon and as he warlock swung his noble companion he heard the sharp whistle of its blade. There was no sound of metal forcing through human flesh but the whistle.

It was music...and it was beautiful. Majestic and pjust simply beautiful, it seamed flawless but as he wielded it it felt like Ezkalibor. The power coursing through the sword's hilt and connecting to his hand. He felt one with this weapon, like an external part of him. Like an exceptionally long and very sharp arm, he thought, laughing in his head.

"Emrys, behind you!" Shouted one of his Paladins.

Merlin turned and automatically slashed at the warrior trying to kill him. There were only about six or seven Paladins againts over fifty Southron forces. Odds were stacked against them. Even with Arthur's knights, they would still be outnumbered, outflanked and outmatched.

Merlin turned to see Helios fleeing into the catsle and made an objective to follow him but was met with the howl from above. Morgana had just appeared onto the same balcony he had sen Uther on when he had just arrived. He was then confronted again by her beauty. The torment she had faced had taken some strain in her appearance but to him she still looked beautiful.

Merlin walked slowly backwards to his men who were seperated now from the enemy.

"Merlin, my love, I thought I would never see you again." Morgana said mockingly to the wizard.

Merlin stared at her with a frown, "I thought you have forgotten how to love, Morgana."

Morgana merely chuckled. She couldn't admit that she had missed his smart comments. Still...she could not allow Emrys to defeat her and destroy everything she did before she even started. "Don't be like that Merlin. Come up here with me and we shall talk."

"I hoped as much but not until you surrender Camelot." said Merlin, and soon enough Arthur and his knights had arrived behind them. His metal ring chain-mail hiding behind the Camelot crest. Ezkalibor's blade drentched in blood in his hand. Merlin looked up at his former love and sighed. "Its over Morgana. Camelot is surrounded by my men and Arthur's."

"Your men?" Morgana looked suspiciously at him. "Since when did _you_ get an army Merlin?"

"Since he became King of Magic!" came the roar of Arthur as he jogged to his friend's side.

Morgana and the enemy had gotten silent. Fear was now evident on her face. "I.."

"It's over my love. Morgana please stop this."

"And what Merlin? Watch our people die without justice. The throne is rightfully mine. And nothing not even love can take that away from me!" her final words as she then yelled out an order and the Southron soldiers chanted in victorious as they all charged at their enemies.

Merlin released Sava from his grip and sent it twirling around like a disk, cutting Morgana's men as it passed before returning to its master's hand.

"Neat trick, you'll need to teach me that someday Merlin." The comment had come from Arthur. This was definitaly an awkward day for him.

Arthur and his knights were fending off the low-life warriors on the right while the Paladins took the the left. Merlin was fighting side by side with Arthur and Leon. Tristan, Isolde and Gwen were to stealthly infiltrate the castle and dispatch any back up that would come their way.

The wizard king was now fighting with both his sword in his right hand and his white staff gripped with his left. violently swinging both weapons one after the other at both directions as he now found himself crowded by the enemy.

Morgana watched at the window as his love, the great Emrys, fought her men with ferocity. "I am sorry Merlin," She whispered, as if Merlin was listening. She let a sing tear form in her eye and allowed it to drop. She loved him but estiny was against their union. Even when she was living in Camelot she had longed for them to be openly together; but alas their secret affair had led to things worser and then he poisoned her...that was the memory that she held on to. This memory kept her firm and dangerous.

"He is right your highness. They have Camelot surrounded by these mysterious men in black cloaks. Your Majesty I think they are Paladins." Informed Helios with a breath of exhaustion.

Ah yes. Paladins. Sacred order of magic that was formed to protect the chosen bloodlines of mortal and magic. Pendragon and Emrys.

An ancient order of Druids, Sorcerers, Werewolves, Centaurs and Empaths. Doing all they can for the greatness of the world. They were a great force to be reconed with and now Merlin was to lead them.

Triston covered his love Isolde as they rushed through the narrow passageways. Gwen and Leon led the way as they soon came to a stop outside one particular prison cell. Gwaine smiled at them and helped Elyan up.

Tristan smasked the locks and allowed for the door to swing back. Gwen rushed to her brother Elyan and emraced him tightly. "Gwen...your back." the knight stuttered.

"About time too." smiled Gwaine.

They took Gaius' arms over their shoulders and helped him back to his quarters to rest.

"Where's Merlin?" Asked Gwaine as he let go of the old physician's arm.

"They're fighting in the courtyard." Tristan replied, "wanna join?"

Gwaine smiled. They left Gaius' and ran for the piazza. They heard of of Merlin's Paladins roar out: "For ARTORIUS!"

And another, "AND FOR ALBION!"

**Chapter Five- MERLIN THE LIGHT**

They were driving them back, back into the castle doors. Tripping on steps as they were to be defeated. The Paladins were using both their iron weapons and magic to dive them like a herd of sheep.


	5. Chapter 5 MERLIN THE LIGHT

**I own nothing from the Merlin TV Series and BBC.**

**Chapter Five- MERLIN THE LIGHT**

They were driving them back, back into the castle doors. Tripping on steps as they were to be defeated. The Paladins were using both their iron weapons and magic to dive them like a herd of sheep.

Merlin stepped away from the crowd covering the door to the magnificant castle. Sweat was dripping down his forehead but he realised he had not a scratch on him. He placed his sword Sava back into his scabard and only clutched his staff.

"What are you doing Merlin?" Arthur inquired as he stepped away from the struggling forces.

"I need to get in quick and talk to Morgana. I need to keep trying-."

"To win her back over?" Arthur suggested.

Merlin nodded and looked up to the balcony. He had been practicing teleportation but had scared himself a couple of times by doung so. It was difficult to concentrate on every detail of one scene and then remember the incantations. But now he had mastered non-verbal incantations and was able to fight with magic and without his mouth.

Merlin took three steps back and tried to remember what the main hall looked like, he tried the floor, but then he thought it best try a few feet above the hall's floor so as not to end up _inside_ someone. "How are you gonna get there? There appears to be a blockage in the main entrance." Arthur joined his friend's side.

"And the secret entrances have just been blocked off by magic." Finished Merlin. "But I have a better idea of an entry."

Arthur looked at his magical friend with furrowed brows. He could see the Merlin's uncertain look and anxiety, as if there was no other way to reach Morgana. "What?" He had to ask.

And without warning Merlin ran up to the tower and onlyinches away from the wall disappeared into nothingness.

Morgana was frantic. She peared outside only to see her army thwarted and pushed against the wall. She could see all that she had fought, all that her sister Morgause had fought for cruble away.

"My Queen, What are your orders?" Demanded Helios, "Arthur has us outmatched."

"I know that Helios!" She snapped. "As long as Emrys does not find a way in here we are safe." She approached the tall and hulking man, "All the secret passages are blocked, Helios I want you and your men to focus on the main entrance and try to divert them away. We cannot let Emrys-"

She was cut off by a quick flash of white light and out of that light was _him_. Merlin had appeared like an angel sent down by God from the ceiling and landed with force, punching the ground which caused a shift. The impact had pushed her to sit down on her throne.

"Morgana." He spoke her name and she could not help but stare at him.

Merlin was no more the clumsy skinn servant boy she knew. He seemed different; his big ears were still present, his showing cheakbones. Merlin seemed normal to ber only now he was clad in armour, not too heavily, carrying only a staff in one hand and a sword on his belt. "Ah Merlin dear. Most people find it more appropriate to use the door when entering." She smirked teasingly, doing all she could to hide her fear.

"Actually I found appearing and disappearing from point 'A' to point 'Z' more...convenient." Now it was his turn to tease.

"I know why your here Emrys and I have to tell you the answer is no." She was firm and had gotten up from her chair, then she made her way to the strapping warlock. "I've missed you Merlin...so much."

Merlin chuckled sarcastically, "Oh I can see that."

Morgana was now centimetres away from him, extending her arm she made to touch his cheek but Merlin's had caught hers half way. "What? Can't I touch the cheeks of the greatest sorcerer the world has ever seen or would I need to get in line?"

"I'm not here for small talk or to flirt with you Morgana..."

"Ha, Merlin I'm hurt," she said, again teasingly and now beginning to feel around his abdomen.

"I came here to try to-"

"Yes, yes, yes, I know, 'Stop this madness and turn the goody goodies and live happily ever after.' Right?" She truned away from him and advanced to her throne. "I'm afraid I can't my love, I have worked far too hard for this." She sat back down on her chair, now looking at Helios how had stood idly by for orders. "Although Merlin, you are welcome to join me...here," she made a gesture to her lap, "And we'll see what _other_ things you could do with your magic."

"Lust is not going to win me over Morgana."

"It did the first time, remember?" She shot out. she remembered the first time he took her, their love making was heard all over Camelot and they had to find an excuse as to explain the loud moans echoing through the castle, eventually blaming them on ghosts or ther spirits conjured up by magic. Uther believed anything bad that had something to di with magic.

But Merlin shook his head, "As I recall that was love Morgana, not lust. We _were_ in love, and that was the difference."

"So I take it you don't love me anymore?" He could hear it in her voice, the sound of sadness. She still loved him.

"I love you Morgana...the real you."

A single tear was forming in her eyes. Merlin smiled, he thought perhapse he might have done it...then... "Die warlock!"

Helios charged at him with full force, sword raised high. He swung but Merlin expertly moved to one side letting it pass him and hit the floor. Then his eyes turned from his usual blue to gold and he raised his hand in a choking gesture. Helios was suspended above the ground. clutching his neck with both hands as he felt air being supressed from his lungs.

Merlin heard a clatter of swords from outside the Main Hall. He turned around to see Morgana had left. Throwing Helios to the wall next to a window and sprinted after his lover.

Helios was nowhere near knocked out. He staggered to his feet and was met by non other than the Great King Arthur. Accompanying the blond prince was two other blonds. A man; Tristan and the woman Isolde.

All three had theri swords already drawn. A grin grew larger on Helios' face.

Arthur returned the smile.

"This is where the fun begins." Said Isolde.

**Chapter Six- EMRYS THE DARK**

She cold hear them, the chanting echoing behind her. "Artor!, ARTOR!, ARTORIUS!"


	6. Chapter 6 EMRYS THE DARK

_I own nothing from the BBC TV Series Merlin or anything with a copyright already claiming it. savvy?_

**Chapter Six- EMRYS THE DARK**

She could hear them, the chanting echoing behind her. "Artor!, ARTOR!, ARTORIUS!" She knew now that she was defeated but not without taking Merlin with her.

She rounded a corner and then...THUD...she had bumped into someone. Drawing her sword she looked to see who it was, and there was the man...his name hung in her tongue. "Merlin,"

"Hello Morgana, my love." he said with a smirk highlighting his pale face.

"You little deciever." her snarl was prolonged as she held her sword in front of her.

She heard Merlin sigh, "Please Morgana don't-"

"Would you stop it Merlin! Enough with these blasted talks. You are just the man I wanted to see...Or was it destroy." She flexed her hand and a stream of electricity circled around her forearm and ended at her palm. She could feel the energy swell through her veins. With a final gesture she shot the bolt of glowing blue streams of lightning at her lover.

Merlin reacted too quickly and caught the bolt with his hands. It was absorbed and became a small ball of light. Merlin considered returning her '_sign of affection_' but then he wooshed it out the window at the last minute.

Outside in the courtyeard, Sir Leon was fighting a huge Southron warrior that towered over him. He was about to get sliced by the brute's giant blade when out of nowhere a single bolt of lightnigh struck the goliath in the heart and Leon watched him explode into bits. He shielded himself from the remnants that flew at him.

Leon was left dumbfounded, staring at the remains of the goliath, or lack of remains, looked to the skies. "Thank you God," he said to some omnipresent and continued fighting.

Arthur was locked in a duel with the Southron brute Helios. By far, Helios was winning. If he wasn't using his sword he was punching the lights out of the king. Every blow that Arthur threw did not seem to have the desired effect that he was going for. It did prolong his death though and for that he was greatful. '_Damn it, where was Merlin_'.

Helios smirked when he finally got Arthur on the ground. Punching the king of Camelot in the face, he watched as the blong man hit the ground next to the throne with a thud.

Tristan and Isolde were doing their best to aide Arthur, blocking off the entrance from the Southron amry. Man by man.

Soon Gwaine also entered the battle. He did not have his chain mail armour but he did have a sword. He saw his king and friend on the ground looking with horror as Helios towered over him. He approached the giant and raised his sword, matching Helios' posture. Helios was about to stike the fatal blow when...

BANG!...

THUD!...Merlin had just crashed through the wall and landed on the wall right next to the windows leaving a big hole in his enttry point. He had crashed into Helios and sent the brute screaming his way out the window.

Arthur exhaled in relief. He looked to Merlin wo groaned in pain as he got up. He was wobbling side ways a bit before regaining his balance.

At this point Morgana had entered through the same entry that Merlin came in. She had a smirk on her face and her eyes were glowing orange.

"Woh oh. Merlin and Morgana are fighting again." Gwaine managed to joke, watching the two stare at each other with anger burning in their faces.

"Alright honey. You wanna play rough?" Merlin was now really pissed, "Colaphis dui lucis," Merlin chanted, eyes turned gold and streams of lightning energy wrapped around both his forearms from in his sleeves and met at his fists like a glove of pure energy, "Let's play rough!" His eyes still glowng gold he charged at her.

"Clipeum!" Morgana shielded herself with a force field in front of her as Merlin tackled the shield and her back through the wall again. They both broke through several more walls and out of the actual castle. The landed on the stone floors of the city.

Morgana landed first and got up as quickly as she could then, she would chant, "Nullam colaphis ignis." Fire consumed the sorceress' fists and she held them in a fist fighting stance against her lover who emerged from the rubble. "Had enough, baby?" She teased seductively.

Merlin groaned, he looked at her and roared as he lunged at her with his lightning fists. She did the same and the two enchanted fists collided with one another. When they pulled away they once again puched and the same collision. Sparks kept appearing as the enchantments made contact with each other.

Morgana was now getting rather tired. sweat was dripping down her forehead and his was the same. She panted heavily for air, staring at him, expecting some move from his limbs. Morgana threw a death defying swing at him but unfortunately for her he dodged the blow and ducked under where he then tackled her to the ground. One hand was now clear of the lightning and he used that one to hold her firmly down.

He held the other fist which was still consumed in energy behind him but facing her. Anger was evident in his eyes and she felt a nudge of fear as she looked into his golden filled eyes. It was as though he had completely lost himself in the power.

She panted and he could feel her breath on his face. He took in her scent and was suddenly calmed.

Then quicker than he had fought, he pressed his lips onto hers with a force so powerful she could not get away from.

Morgana was shocked at the turn of events and she was tempted to use a spell to send him wirling away but soon found herself kissing back. Eyes closed the held this position for a few seconds before Morgana was completely overwhelmed and with her every strength she roled them both and she was now on top of him.

She breathed in and kissed him again with much passion and little control. Both moaning through the kiss with eyes closed and minds focused soley on each other they stayed like that for another few minute or so. Her fire fists extinguished and his lightning ones also dispersed they held each other. Then he slid his hands under her robes and began to pull them over her head revealing her slender and perfect body.

Above them in the castle the watched with utter disbelief as the two sorcerers began kissing. They were at first fighting, then they began snogging and after a while, Arthur had to look away quickly because now Merlin and Morgana had began making love. They were having sex...and rough sex by the way they looked. Gwaine was sure getting hard by the sight and Gwen had to smirk at this. Arthur was prepared to shout out at them and remind them that they were enemies but decided that if they were making love then that would probably mean they won.

They were now completely naked now and still kissing Morgana had held his manhood and slipped it between her legs. She moaned in pleasure as it penetrated her vegina and he began to thrust her body up and down. "Oh, Merlin," his name was barely heard by him as his mind was now on what they were doing. "Oh God, Merlin!"

Tristan was watching and soon when he was hard enough turned to Isolde and began to kiss her passionately.

-===**MERLIN**===-

Author's Note: I...don't know what to say...I... was bored out of my witts. so don't judge me. I just thought those two (Merlin and Morgana) would have been a great couple. The very symbol of a troubled relationship. Arthur and Gwen had it easy because Arthur was king so he could marry whomever he wished. Morgana was merely king Uther's ward and if she and Merlin hit it off then that would provide for a much better drama wouldn't you say?...more coming up soon...molto bene.


End file.
